robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Extreme Warriors: Season 2/Heat C
Heat C of Extreme Warriors: Season 2 was the third of eight heats which determined the Grand Finalists of the second season of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. The episode featuring Heat C was originally broadcast on April 20th, 2002 on TNN. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Brute vs Conquering Clown 2 vs Sir Force A Lot Both Conquering Clown and Sir Force A Lot spun up their weapons and Conquering Clown struck and damaged Sir Force A Lot's side panel. Sir Force A Lot retaliated by attacking the front of Conquering Clown, bending its blade and rendering it useless. Brute stayed out of the action for much of the match but then rammed both of its opponents before pressing the pit button. Conquering Clown shoved Sir Force A Lot into a corner patrol zone where Shunt axed the top of Sir Force A Lot. The fight went to the judges who decided to eliminate Sir Force A Lot. Qualified: Brute & Conquering Clown 2 Black Widow vs Texas Tornado vs Unibite 2.0 Texas Tornado started out strongly, getting under Unibite 2.0 to push it around and lift it, while Black Widow stayed out of much of the action. When the three robots closed in on each other, Texas Tornado drove over a flame jet and suddenly stopped moving. As Texas Tornado was counted out, Black Widow wandered into Sir Killalot's CPZ where the House Robot bent its cutter but it managed to escape. Texas Tornado started moving again immediately after it was counted out, and shoved Unibite 2.0 into Sir Killalot. Sir Killalot picked Unibite 2.0 up and spun it around just before time ran out. Despite Texas Tornado still being mobile at the end, it was eliminated due to Refbot's earlier count. Qualified: Black Widow & Unibite 2.0 Round 2 Brute vs Unibite 2.0 Brute immediately went straight at Unibite 2.0, shoving it around and grinding away with its drum. The power of the spinning drum bent Unibite 2.0's disc out of alignment, meaning Unibite 2.0 could only attempt to use its rear lifter. Brute dominated, pushing Unibite 2.0 around the arena, so the latter pressed the pit release button. Brute tried to ram Unibite 2.0 into the pit but misjudged on a shove and drove itself into the pit instead. Winner: Unibite 2.0 Conquering Clown 2 vs Black Widow Both robots collided at the start, creating showers of sparks with their spinning weapons, and both robots lost the use of their weapons as a result. The two were locked together before Conquering Clown 2 shoved Black Widow into a CPZ where Sergeant Bash set Conquering Clown 2's head on fire. Conquering Clown 2 continued to push Black Widow around until the house robots came in to bully Conquering Clown 2, Black Widow being flipped in the process. Sir Killalot lifted Conquering Clown 2 but it escaped, its smoldering head hanging over the top of its body. Conquering Clown 2's wedge shape turned Black Widow back over. Conquering Clown 2 then pushed Black Widow over the Disc of Doom just before time ran out. The judges decided to eliminate Black Widow. Winner: Conquering Clown 2 Heat Final Conquering Clown 2 vs Unibite 2.0 Conquering Clown entered the arena wearing an iron mask since the team had no other spare heads to replaced the burned one. Both robots exchanged blows with their spinning weapons, causing minimal damage. Unibite 2.0 then struck Conquering Clown's wheel guard, locking up one of their wheels. Conquering Clown could only move in circles and Unibite 2.0 seemed to have the advantage until Conquering Clown struck Unibite 2.0 with its blade, immobilizing it. Unibite 2.0 was counted out and Sir Killalot dragged the defeated machine by its flipper to the Floor Flipper where it was flipped and then to the Drop Zone where a washing machine fell on it. Heat Winner: Conquering Clown 2 Category:Extreme Warriors Season 2 Category:Articles in need of rewriting